Suicide Attempt HTF Splendid x Flippy
by TredWater
Summary: A Happy Tree Friends fanfic. Flippy tries to commit suicide and Splendid tries to save him. WARNINGS: Suicidal themes. Drug and alcohol abuse. Mild suggestive themes. Strong language.


Flippy was at a bar finishing off a shot. The drunk veteran bear had dull stains on his camouflage jacket and his scruffy green fur from the few times he spilled his drink. His black and soulless eyes were wet and clouded with grief. The dark lines that circled underneath them told the story of many sleepless nights. He was there to drink away his pain, like he had been for weeks now. Every now and then after a shot, he'd stare off lifeless, as he clawed the water damaged wood of the bar table; thinking about everything, but also thinking about nothing. The noise of the club rumbling around him was static and all blurred together. The ambiance seemed to be underwater, alike the flashy lights that were dim and dull. His vision was dark and fuzzy. Nothing seemed to faze his eyes, as if he was blind. Anything that could set him off would never make it through his deep intoxication. He had been drinking at this bar for hours, trying to escape himself.

A few weeks earlier, he had attacked somebody. He couldn't remember how it happened, all he knew was that it did, which was all he needed to suffer for it. After it happened the guilt he felt was overwhelming. The same torturous thought stabbed him endlessly; _what's the point of being a protector if all I do is attack those I protect? _It tore him to shreds every time this thought occurred. He moved to Happy Tree town after he finished his tours in the army to avoid stress and misery, but he couldn't escape it. It was as if the war had followed him home, but in a new monstrous form. These thoughts made him consider suicide. He thought that if he killed himself maybe he could protect the world from himself to right all the wrongs he caused. He had tried everything to get help. Nothing could help him. His mind had been shattered and rattled by the war. He couldn't escape the evil things inside that dwelled. The broken soldier bear was cursed with severe PTSD that would turn lethally violent when triggered. He had no control over it. He was a victim trapped inside his own insanity. His hopes were already dissolved. He had nothing to live for. The misery and guilt was crippling. He thought it was a mercy to himself to end his life. He considered himself dead already as he saw it like snuffing out the small embers of a burnt out fire. The world seemed better without him, and the thought of the world leaving him was just as appealing...

Flippy hadn't drank so much in his life. He thought about this every shot he took. He drank just enough to kill his survival instincts; the only thing that kept him alive this far. Though, the thought of suicide was somewhat appealing, his body strongly disagreed. He had attempted a few times earlier, but was overcome with paralyzing fear every time that stopped him. He could never do the last step. He was a suicidal failure. The only solution he found was drinking; every time he was wasted, he was somewhat fearless. He was conscious enough to move and drunk enough to kill himself. He pushed himself away from the bar and weakly dragged himself to a closeted room in the back of the club, avoiding eye contact with anyone who watched. He entered and closed the door behind him with his back swiftly. He slid down the door until he reached the floor, crying hard. The room was very dark and empty. The noises from outside were now completely submerged and deafened. Only the rumble of the bass could be heard. The room used to be a large janitors closet and smelled slightly wet and damp. This was where he had pre planned to do it.

He slammed the back of his head on the door behind him in despair. He cried uncontrollably for several minutes until he finally got a grip on himself. He rose and walked forward to the middle of the room, violently wiping his eyes off with the sleeve of his jacket. He looked around the empty space that surrounded him, thinking it would be the last place he'd see. He reached his shaking paw into his pocket and pulled out his prescription pills for his PTSD. He stared at them bitterly, preparing himself to in jest all of them. His drunken eyes narrowed as he ripped the cap off the top of the jar and dumped dozens of pods into his sweaty shaking palm. He stared at them intensely, trying to find the courage within to take them all.

Before he could, the door behind creaked open. Flippy looked up and saw a crack of light projecting itself into the dark room. "Hey Flippy. You left your hat at the bar. Just wanted to return it to you." Announced the mysterious, yet friendly voice. Flippy turned his head to see who it was. It was Splendid, the towns favorite blue flying squirrel hero standing in the doorway. He had Flippy's green beret in his paws with a look of polite concern. Flippy quickly looked away, trying to hide his face. _(Shit… What the fuck is he doing here!?..) _ He didn't want Splendid causing any trouble for him, seeing as the squirrel was overly quixotic. "J-just leave it there… -Thanks…" Flippy said while facing the floor, trying to hide the quivering despair in his voice. Splendid's concern grew even more after this. He started walking toward the sorrowful bear. "Are you ok?" He asked as he went to hand the hat to him. Flippy kept his back toward Splendid trying to hide the pills, along with his distressed and tearful face. Splendid saw this guarded body language and knew he was hiding something. He looked around Flippy and saw the pills in his shaking paws. He looked straight at the suicidal soldier with wide eyes. "That's a lot of pills.." He said alarmed. Flippy glared at him from the side, holding a sturdy and defensive stance. They had an intense stare down like this for several seconds... "I know you've been drinking a lot tonight. And I just wanna make sure you don't hurt yourself by doing something stupid." Splendid moved closer as he said this. Flippy leaned away more guarded. He hovered his green paw over the knife on his hip, readying an attack for the squirrel if he advanced on him. His glare intensified, turning his wet drunken eyes into thin slits. The stare down was broken when Splendid's narrowed eyes noticed the knife. "That's a bad idea." He said with warning as he met the bears eyes once again. Another intense stare down happened, this time longer than the last... Flippy's breathing got heavy as his mind raced on what to do. He couldn't let Splendid take his pills from him. He worked so hard to get this far. He was so desperate for death's sweet release. Splendid on the other hand was preparing to defend Flippy from himself. He was waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

In a quick flash Splendid lashed out at Flippy, hitting his right arm, knocking all the pills out of his paw. The pills scattered across the floor. Flippy dropped the pill jar in his left hand and whipped out his knife with a sharp noise that cut through the air. Splendid barely dodged the knife as Flippy swung it at him. Splendid seized Flippy's wrist and pulled his arm behind him, restraining him in a reversed arm lock. Flippy grunted from the pain but wouldn't let the knife go. "Put it down!" Splendid yelled as he twisted Flippy's arm farther behind him. Flippy let out a painful cry and dropped the knife. Splendid kicked it away swiftly. "Are you going to stop now?!" The squirrel yelled out. Flippy started grunting more as he tried to struggle out of Splendid's hold. "Settle down damnit!" Splendid ordered as he violently tightened his grip on the bear.

Flippy's grunts turned to whimpers then as he loosened up, dropping his head as tears started pouring from his eyes. He started crying hard again, feeling more defeated than before as he stared at the scattered pills. Splendid became apprehensive as he felt Flippy shiver with sadness. The sight filled him with pity. He released him from the arm lock. Flippy fell to his knees crying in great distress. "Why didn't you just let me do it?!..." He cried out. Splendid just watched as the defeated soldier started beating on the floor. "God damnit!.. FUCK THIS WORLD!..." Flippy screamed this as he kept beating the ground. "NHHRRG! RAAAAGHH!" His hands started to become bloody as he beat it like a rabid animal. "F-flippy…" Splendid said sad and soft as he tightened his fist to the sight of this. "STOP IT!" Splendid ordered. Flippy stopped pounding the cold and hard floor with his fists and fell onto it lifelessly. A roar of cries followed. Flippy laid face first on the ground bawling in aguish. "I..-I….." Splendid couldn't find any words, the sight of the broken bear choked him up with shock. "What the happened to you..." Splendid asked as a few tears started to form in his eyes. He never saw someone cry so hard in his life. Watching someone he considered a somewhat friend fall to pieces like this disturbed him beyond words… "Get outta' here! JUST FUCK OFF!... You already helped enough…." Flippy screamed bitterly. His words cut at Splendid worse then the knife would have. The squirrel's eyes flinched and his straight, confident poster faltered.. "I was just trying to save you…" Splendid said with a shaken tone as he tried to hold in his tears. Flippy never replied. The only thing heard for several minutes was his endless despairing as he wept and bawled, crying his heart out…

Splendid fought with himself on what he should do. He couldn't just walk away and leave Flippy like this, how could he sleep knowing he did something that heartless? He still wanted to save him. It was just as painful to watch.. His heart was breaking more and more with every second that passed... Something came over him that made him fall to the ground and gently lay on top of Flippy in a compassionate way. He held Flippy's shoulders and laid his head on his back, hugging him tightly. He curled his bushy blue tail around the green bear. Flippy stared off trying to process what was happening. His crying slowly stopped the longer the moment lasted. It was a bit cold in the room and Splendid was very warm. When the sound of Flippy's despairing was diminished to sniffles and whimpers, Splendid realized he was helping. "What are you doing…" Flippy asked dully. Splendid didn't answer, but instead hugged him tighter. He had been developing some sort of feelings for Flippy through this whole ordeal that just got stronger from this strange moment. He couldn't help himself but hold him tighter. He had no idea he cared about him so much, until now. All he wanted was to make him feel better. He started to kiss the bear's neck softly. Flippy's eyes turned wide as a result, he tensed up slightly. The squirrel sensed this and started running his paws down Flippy's back gently and slowly as he started moving lower to his shoulders kissing them. He tried to sooth the bear by doing this. Flippy's breathing got slower as he stared off even more. The camouflage jacket the bear was wearing acted as a barrier between Splendid's lips and his green fur and skin. Splendid slowly made his way down Flippy's body, kissing him and running his paws down him. The lower he got, the more the soldier seemed to loosen up. When he reached Flippy's waist, he pulled his jacket up and started kissing the soft green fur and skin on the side, while caressing the front of Flippy's waist and hips. Flippy let out a sharp breath trying to hold back a small moan as his face turned reddish. The subtle movements Splendid made sent chills down the soldiers entire body. Splendid kept kissing the sensitive skin on his waist until his hands made it all the way down to Flippy's knees.

There was a small pause of time after Splendid stopped… Flippy was wondering if Splendid was done. Splendid gently turned Flippy over onto his back. He then carefully climbed on top of him. They both stared into each others eyes for this time, not knowing what to say…. Splendid begins to undo the jacket the bear was wearing from the front. Flippy watches with a blank stare, letting it happen. Splendid pulls the bears jacket apart exposing his chest. He starts running his paws down Flippy's chest from the collar bone to the end of the ribs. As he does this, it makes Flippy's head spin as his eyes flutter. The feelings that flowed threw him were indescribable. Pulsing waves spread out from where the squirrel caressed the bear's chest. Splendid did this a few times, also feeling "enchanted" almost. When Splendid stopped, he pressed his chest against Flippy's firmly, wrapping his arms around him and looking into his eyes. The level of personal proximity was unnatural. Neither knew it was possible to be so close. The room felt like it started to spin. Splendid leaned in and hovered his lips over Flippy's. To both of them, it felt like the entire world was imploding. They both closed their eyes during this moment. The anticipation of what was to come next was soul crushing.

Splendid started to kiss Flippy passionately. In an instant, both were captives of ecstasy. Flippy was overwhelmed by a wave of insane emotions and kissed back just as passionate. It felt like the floor beneath them was caving in and they were falling for eternity, but it also felt like time had frozen in place and the whole universe stood still. It was the craziest thing either of them had ever felt. Flippy had never done a drug or drink that could ever match up to this. Splendid never even comprehended something like this could be real. During the craziness, Flippy turned the tables on Splendid as he rolled them both to the side while still maintaining the lip lock and was now on top. Flippy held Splendid close and tight as he made out with him. The two drowned in each others company, forgetting everything in the world as if nothing existed. This went on for a very long time…

When they were both done, Flippy laid his head on Splendid's chest and rested on him peacefully while falling asleep. He was too exhausted to stay awake, plus his drunkenness made him sleepy. He couldn't think of much before he fell asleep, but one thing that crossed his mind was that he hadn't been in such a good place for so long. He cried a few tears of joy, snuggling deeper into Slpendid's soft blue furred chest before drifting off.. Splendid had his arms around the sleeping soldier, letting him rest on him. He didn't know how to feel after what just happened. But, what he did know was that he saved Flippy at the very least. He looked down at him sleeping soundly, and imagined what would've happened if he had left or never even showed up. The notion of that stressed him out unrealistically, seeing as the thought of Flippy not being safe was now one that would plague his conscious. He was relieved that he stayed nevertheless. He held Flippy tight and fell asleep aswell…

_**The end.**_

© Fanfiction based off of Mondo Media's characters from Happy Tree Friends the internet series. /channel/HappyTreeFriends

(No profit made, just for fun)

/

**Author's note: **Hey! Thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it, and if not please let me know why. Im a noob at this sort of thing and I joined to improve on storytelling, so any criticism is valued! (Even if its an _ewww wtf_)

I'm actually a comic book creator! So I've got the art part down, but I need some practice on storytelling. (How much practice I'm not sure of?..)

So the things I'm looking for criticism on the most is **storytelling, characters, dialogue **and** genre**. Grammar and descriptive stylish writing isn't a huge concern (because that's not in a comic book)

Please tell me if you thought the **storytelling** was good! (Or bad)

Did the story make sense, or was it confusing at times?

Did it feel forced at any point, or did the events play out naturally?

Was it exciting? Did you find yourself hooked at any point or not? (If you did please tell me where)

What did you think about the **characters**?

Did you like the characters?

Did they feel natural or forced?

Did you understand where they were coming from, or was it confusing?

And where they interesting overall?

What about the **dialogue**? This one is especially important to me.

Did the dialogue fit the characters and the events that were currently happening?

Was the dialogue natural, could you hear the words in your head in the character's voices?

Did the dialogue ever feel unnecessary or useless, or just didn't jazz with the story?

And finally, what did you think about the **genres**? So this was a **drama/romance**.

We'll start with **drama**.

Did you find it dramatic? Why or why not?

Did you feel like the drama was realistic or over the top?

Did the drama pull at your heartstrings? Did you find yourself relating or pitying?

Then finally **romance**.

Was it romantic? Or did you feel grossed out or uncomfortable?

Did it seem cheesy or genuine?

Did your own heart flutter while reading, or cringe? And why?

I know its a lot of questions lol. But I appreciate all reviews, positive or negative! And even if you don't get all the questions (or any) its alright!

Anything you say helps and I'll take what I can get!

Thanks again for reading!


End file.
